Chance of a Life Time
by eclare and lumeare
Summary: Two Freinds both have fights with their moms they run off together in hopes of starting over but a strang storm send them to the world of naruto but more prasisly the hidden leaf village will they ever be able to start anew. Do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the whiter of naruto please review if you read


Chapter 1Alissa's FightI was changing in my room one day when my mom rushed in and started yelling at , "Alissa what the hell is that on your back"Alissa, "It a fucking tattoo what the hell is your issue."Mom, "My problem is that you're acting like a slut"Alissa, "How is wearing nothing but hoodies acting like a slut."Mom, "Going out and getting a tattoo without your mothers permission is called being a slut."Alissa, "I am 19 fucking years old I can do whatever the hell I want."Mom, "Not if you live under my damn roof"Alissa, "Fine I'll go live with serenity"Mom, "Fine then get the hell out"Alissa goes and gathers her things, and leaves without say another word to her mom. Alissa get in her car and drives down the road. As shes driving she gets out her cellphone and dials her best friend serenity.

chapter twoserenity's fightI was changing is the bathroom when my mom open the doorMom, "Serenity what is that on your shoulder"Serenity, "It is a tattoo mom what does it look like"Mom, "Why in the hell do you have one in the first place"Serenity," Because I wanted one"Mom," Without my permission"Serenity," I don't need it I am 18 fucking years old"Mom," Don't talk to me like that bitch you are getting that tattoo remove now"Serenity," No it's on my skin not yours so fuck off"Mom," As long as you live here you will do has I tell you"Serenity," Fine I will leave and go to Alissa's"Mom," Fine get out of my house"Serenity packs her things and leaves and starts walking down the road.

Chapter three The conversation and pick up

As Alissa dials the phone she is furious that her mom made such a big deal out of one little as Serenity walks down the road from her house she hears her cell phone ring. She sees that it is Alissa and answers in , "Hello"Alissa, "Hey serenity is it ok if I life with you and your mom for a bit me and my mom got in to it"Serenity, "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing my mom seen my new tattoo and went ballistic, what was your fight about."Alissa, "The exact same thing."Serenity, "That sucks it's not like were 2 were old enough to get them so what's the big deal."Alissa, "Ya I mean we did it together I picked yours and you picked mine."Serenity, "So now what do we do."Alissa, "I don't know you have any ideas."Serenity, "We could always go and stay with my uncle Harry."Alissa, "Which on Harry Potter or the other one Harry Lane."Serenity, "My uncle Harry Potter he just bought a big new house I'm sure he'll let us stay with him for a bit."Alissa, "Ok I'll be there in about 15 minutes."Serenity, "Ok I'll be waiting I already have all of my things."Alissa, "ok see you soon."(Two hours later)Serenity is sitting on a bench in the park that she and Alissa always meets , "Where the hell is Alissa she said it would only take 15 minutes it's been two hours."(Two hours earlier)Alissa hangs up the phone thinking it will only take her 10 minutes to get to the meeting place when all of a sudden she hears a popping sound. She stops and get out of her car she looks only to find that she has a flat , "Shit I have a flat tire Serenity is going to kill me."(Present time)Serenity looks up and finally sees her friend driving up the , "What the fuck took you so long you said it would be 15 minutes that was 2 hours ago."Alissa, "I had a flat tire sorry."Serenity, "You could have called."Alissa, "my mom has a tracer on my phone I thought it would be best not to let her find us."Serenity, "o never mind that was a good idea."Alissa, "I'm with you there."(30 minutes later)Alissa has let serenity drive since she knows the way to her uncle's house. As serenity is driving she turns down a dirt , "Serenity whatever you do don't get a flat tire I don't have another spare."Serenity, "you really need to have faith in me and of course I won't get a flat tire."Alissa, "yay a just be careful."Serenity, "it's getting pretty dark let's hope we get there before it starts raining."Alissa, "what was that."Serenity, "what was what."Alissa, "I thought I saw someone standing in the road."Serenity, "were."Alissa and serenity look up only to see that there is in fact someone in the road and that they were about to hit , and serenity, "awwwwwwww"The end


End file.
